


Bad Sans Poly+other Drabbles

by Shiba_only_zone



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angry Kissing, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Blood, Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Day At The Beach, Depression, Drinking, Fluff and Angst, Grinding, Group Sex, Hanging Out, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Injury, Ink is very competitive, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Violence, Public Sex, Relationship(s), Sad, Sadness, Self-Harm, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sickness, Sleeping Together, Snacks & Snack Food, Snow Day, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Winter days, bad sans poly - Freeform, cross is a bean boi, group fights, lil stories, random stuff happens in random chapters lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-01-04 16:45:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiba_only_zone/pseuds/Shiba_only_zone
Summary: Random one-shots of things I came up with.I do not own any of these characters-they belong to rightful owners.





	1. Chapter 1

Any ideas? Or requests with pairs with the characters stated uptop? lemme know


	2. Cross's heat NSFW.CrossMare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cross gets banged into the kitchen counter

A new wave of arousal hit him like a brick through a thin glass window-knees giving in and dropping the small skeleton.Horror glanced back upon hearing the thud and chuckled awkwardly-wandering over."t' fuck?, what did you do?" Horror asked as he lifted Cross-pretending to be oblivious to the sweat and sweet aroma coming from the other.Cross sighed weakly and held himself against the countertop."nothing...maybe a little sick" he lied with a frown,his mind screamed to latch to horror and atleast get have one orgasm since the last few hours had been nothing but rutting against a pillow or sleeping (and grinding against a pillow) 

Horror rolled his eyelights and took the tray of food out of the kitchen area-around and to the group who was now screaming at each other competitively over anther game of mario kart.Nightmare fed off the real negativity coming from Dust who was losing his own argument with Error and Killer."deserts ready" Horror spoke quietly and dropped himself beside Nightmare who was watching the others and also ready incase one of them did choose to get physical."

"Wheres cross?" Nightmare asked softly to Horror who was watching and stuffing his own mouth with some sort of brownie."kitchen" he mumbled behind his hand to be polite.

Nightmare slowly stood and wandered out-skull not ringing as bad now that the yelling was a bit more distant.

Cross was still leaning with hi skull on the counter-breathing heavily as he willed away another strong surge of magic.His magic had been fighting to make a pussy for hours only to be wiled away since his clothes would defiantly show the deep purple glow.His body shook heavily as he crossed a leg over his other-his soul on fire inside and bones alight.

"You dont have to hide yourself"

Usually Nightmares deep voice had no effect on him-till now.The other slowly circled around Cross,putting his arms on either side to pin the other down and also to make turning around just more difficult in general.Cross whimpered quietly at the strongest surge of magic hes had in a while."The others are very occupied right now~" Nightmare purred-closer to Crosses skull then before,his deep tone making each word sound nearly like a growl.

Crosses breath hitched as the other closed the gap between the two from the back-purring softly into Crosses shoulder as he ground into him-taking in a deep inhale of the others sweet heat-made scent.Cross finally opened his eyes and noticed the others eyelight flame burning brightly."You arent as innocent as the others think" Nightmare growled deeply with a long grind into the others back.Crosses breath became rapid as he pushed himself back-vision hazy-sweating and very ready to mate,even if it meant being only a few feet from the others.

The thick white coat was suddenly removed and placed infront of Cross as Nightmare guided his skull onto it-facing the side so he could see Nightmare threw his peripheral.The dull lights made Nightmares bright blue eyelight all the more intimidating as he stared down at Crosses back-a soft purring coming from him as he ran his hands up Crosses sides.

"Are you going to summon something?" 

Almost painfully-Cross summoned an already dripping pussy,sighing mentally at the hassle of later needing to clean up the mess from his white clothes.

A decent weight was pressed into his back-breathing rapidly as he noticed Nightmare was leaning over him-softly licking his neck from the back and still purring though now it sounded almost like a growl a dog would do if you tried to take its toy away.A sharp thrust forward had the front of his pelvis softly 'thack' into the front of the cupboard.Cross whimpered and quickly summoned make-shift flesh just incase this was how Nightmare planned to treat him.

A thick intrusion slowly pulled out then back in-his pussy lubricating it all the way as Nightmare gradually picked up pace,the deep purring now turning into soft grunts and pants.Sweat beaded down Crosses skull as he glanced up quickly-the others still screaming at each other with the television turned up ever so slightly.He took the chance of finally moaning as Dust exclaimed his rage in a loud scream.Nightmare groaned and slowed slightly but put more force into each thrust-twining both his and Crosses fingers together as he fucked him harshly into the kitchen counter.

Cross gasped loudly as suddenly Nightmare pulled out-panting with eyes his main eye,half lidded."get up on the counter" He demanded-watching the other spread his jacket out then climb onto the counter."wha-AH~" 

Once again,Nightmare continued to deeply thrust into the other though now more frantic as the coil began to come undone in his soul.Cross deeply bit into his own sleeve as his small frame was rocked back and fourth from the force of each thrust-knowing well that he would be bruised and sore later but still horny."You really like this,dont you~" Nightmare purred deeply into the side of his skull.Cross nodded frantically-biting harder as he screamed from the others cock now pounding into the deepest spots."Little slut" Nightmare cussed-grunting as he readjusted himself once more.Cross whined at the sudden loss only to be yanked off the table."i-i-" "shh..Horrors coming" Nightmare spoke quickly as he fixed Crosses jacket over his shoulders and pulled his hoodie over the smaller skeletons skull.

Though now Cross was absoulutely leaking-Nightmare thrusting in slowly as he watched Horror wander in and grab a controller left on the dining table."Oh! there you are! you still wanna play later? Dust wants to change the game?" Horror asked,watching the two.Nightmare looked calm-his oily state hiding the fact he was flushed and sweating like a waterfall."not anymore-I have paperwork to do" Nightmare sighed-hands still twined with Crosses as he slid as deeply as possible into the others trembling pussy.

Horror shrugged and hurried out to the screaming."Good boy~".Crosses pussy clenched at the praise-moaning loudly into his sleeve as Nightmare pounded into him once more-Nightmare growled-frantically thrusting into the other to release the growing urge before breathing rapidly as he hid his skull into Crosses neck to bite him softly and moan."fuck-im gonna-cum" he growled-pulling Crosses pelvis right against his,thrusting frantically before stuttering his own pace and whimpering softly into the others shoulder and pulling out.Cross whimpered loudly as the loss-unable to make words.

Suddenly he was lifted once more onto the table-Nightmare using a tendril to fuck the others dribbling pussy while he slid his tongue over the ball of nerves.Cross squeaked-eyelights now completely out as tears streamed down his face.He was drowning in pleasure now though unable to properly voice himself.

"i-im gonna-oh stars!" 

Nightmare purred softly and watched the other curl into a ball-still working himself up whilst watching."Nightmare..." Crosses faint voice only caught his attention after he pulled the other down and sat him on the ground infront of him.Cock still stiff and dripping cum as he pat the others sweating and flushed skull.Cross eyed him knowingly before taking a deep breath-licking the head then taking as much as he possibly could before gagging softly.Nightmare sighed in pleasure-holding the others skull in place as he let Cross do the work.

Lust-driven eyelights glanced up at him every now and then as he suckled,pulling away for a breath before continuing,ignoring the spit dribbling down his chin."good...good boy~" 

A few moments and Nightmare jerked,the coil that had overbuilt itself now desperate for release."im-ah".Cross slowly dipped his fingers back into himself as the other came in his mouth-frantically pulling away to cough as he swallowed.Nightmare purred and softly lifted the other."lets...get you in the shower" Nightmare spoke softly-lifting the other up.Cross whined quietly at the bulge still formed in Nightmares shorts."Im not done with you"


	3. Winter mornings.Bad sans poly SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some chilly winter morning stuff+fluff

Horror groaned quietly as he woke-vision focusing on another skull infront of him causing him to yelp and sit upwards-making the other person yelp too and sit up.Horror blinked for a moment to refocus his vision before sighing."Dust,t' fuck you doin?" "its cold in my bed-duh" Dust said tiredly before shuffling his way back under the covers with a soft huff.Only now did Horror feel the bite of the cold and followed Dust under too.Dust glanced up and smiled before snuggling against the other-Horrors bigger frame giving off a little more warmth than anyone else.

"Cross is gonna come in soon-if not,Nightmare will and hell go mental on us for sleeping in.." Horror sighed as he wrapped his arms around the other-actually liking how close he was-Dust was small-not as small as Cross,but small."well then-we can deal with that when it comes to it" Dust spoke with a drowsy tone before snuggling his skull into the pillow only to fall into a comfortable slumber moments later.Horror watched the other slip into an unconscious state before rolling eyelights and relaxing to do the same.

~

Cross shuffled his feet across the floor-pausing at the door and taking a deep breath.This could either kill him or cause him extreme embarrassment or even to be kicked out of the gang...but it was just so cold..

Slowly turning the doorknob-Cross slid inside the small opening and quickly shut the door so not too much light would get into the extremely dark room.Finally exhaling-he quietly tip-toed to the bed that was pushed against the furthest wall."Nightmare?" Cross asked really softly.

"Hes asleep"

Cross would've jumped out of his skin-if he had any,at the sudden glitchy voice.Cross looked around only to now notice the mismatched eyelights in the corner-where Nightmares desk would be."Error-what are you doing here?" Cross asked in a hushed yell."Id ask you the same-but well probably give each other the same answer.Im using his coat to keep warm and a few spare blankets" Error responded.If there was anyone who could be anymore intimidating just by eyelights-it would be Error.Cross breathed in softly to calm himself from the previous scare as he slowly got closer to the bed.

Errors eyelights followed Crosses every move-watching with slight amusement as the other carefully slipped under the blankets and closer to the other sleeping figure.

The mornings had been getting colder recently-perfect conditions for Nightmare to sleep in though the rest of the gang found it more difficult to sleep with the change of temperature.

"Do you mind?"

Cross yelped softly as he went to jump out of the bed only to be yanked back by a tendril and pulled against the other into a spooning position."What do you think you are doing? let alone-in my bed?" Nightmare asked-teetering on the edge of conscious."Its cold" Cross whimpered softly as he curled up a little more.

No response came from Nightmare as he fell back asleep-now with his own personal cuddle toy to smother."Wait till he is really awake-that is when you'll get the real Nightmare" Error sung softly with a smug grin as he went back to knitting and chilling on the seat.

Cross sighed softly and twined his fingers with Nightmares-accepting his eventual fate but for now,relishing in the moment.Nightmares warm breath and surprisingly warm body holding him from behind-every so often nuzzling him to get more comfortable.Cross finally drifted off as he relaxed into the others grip.

 

~

Killer groaned and looked around.The hell was everybody? It was nearly 9AM and not even Nightmare had come for breakfast.

Sure,it was cold but that is what the fireplace was for and currently being used for as it roared from the extra wood and other things Killer had thrown in.Atleast the place would be warm for the others when they eventually got up,though the hallway and bedrooms were defiantly cold.Another hour passed and still noone had awaken-It couldn't be that cold,could it? Skeletons could feel certain temperatures but no way this little coldness was effecting everyone-even Nightmare.

Killer wandered down the hallway-adjusting his jacket as he slowly opened Horrors door.As soon as he opened the door a soft snore echoed the room-the two figures snuggled under the covers shifting ever so slightly upon the coldness from the hallway being let into the room."Guys-come on,its 10am" Killer said loudly as he went to the cupboard and pulled out Horrors jumper and another hoodie for whoever was under the blankets.

"Aye!" Killer yelled-tearing the blanket from off the two.Both shifted uncomfortably-Dust snuggling under Horror even more,somehow managing to get as close as all possible.Killer sighed and carefully put the blanket back over them-plus the hoodies and a towel Horror had hung up on his door.He really didn't need anyone getting sick from the cold.

Crosses room was empty.

Killer slowly entered Nightmares room-instantly noticing the eyelights in the corner.horrifying but really cool."They are both asleep" Error said softly as he watched Killers reaction the the lump under the blankets."I give up..the fireplace is going so its warm out there" Killer sighed before removing his thick jumper and carefully sliding under the blankets to join the two.

Error perked up and much like a interested cat-hurried out to the main room.

The fireplace still roaring with power had successfully warmed most of the room up though the best spot was right infront of it and even better-it was completely vacant.

A few hours later the gang had eventually woken up-coming into the main room to find Error laying face down-completely fast asleep-directly infront of the fireplace.


	4. Collapse.Nightmare/KillerSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning:self harm/implied vomit but no real description/horribly written 'angst and fluff' because this is not usually how i write lmao

Killer sat silently on the edge of his bed.The 'soothing' no worded music providing no comfort as he stared at the wall-his skull fuzzy but had one thing on his mind.

He nearly had Nightmare killed during a battle with Ink-all because he wanted to be selfish and try to raid as many buildings as possible before they had to leave.Nightmare was the only one to notice the buildings crumbling foundation from Errors strong blaster that was attacking Ink in the upper level that he only had time to push Killer out the door before the building collapsed.Thank the stars that Nightmare had managed to duck beneath a fallen steel shelf in time as the roof caved in.

Killer had stared in disbelief-laying on the pavement infront of the building as Ink continued to fight Cross and Dust who were leading him furthest from the destruction though it was evident even they saw what Nightmare had done and were worried but they needed Ink away incase Nightmare was actually injured.

He slowly rose and nervously walked over the crumbled walls-trembling as Error suddenly came out from under a shelf aswell only to then have noticed Nightmares tendril lying limp under a fallen steel part of foundation."Killer-help" Error called as he scrambled over the destruction.The air was thick with smog and dust-even water seeping out from who knows where.

Both struggled and quickly lifted the shelf off the darker skeleton.Error ground his teeth in worry as he assessed the damage to the other-Nightmare would definitely either be raging later or completely in shock for a little.Slowly Error lifted the heavy object off the other-the tendril instantly dissolving into 'corruption' from being so damaged.Nightmare groaned and struggled to turn over-having a few empty cans of food haven fallen onto him when he pulled the shelf down onto himself for protection in the quick thinking that it would protection him from two more crumbling floors from above.

"Nightmare?" Killer asked shyly-dusting the others shoulder lightly.A deep purple was seeping from under him-though unclear of where it was coming from as Nightmare continued to lay unresponsive."Get the others-we need to leave" Error demanded as he carefully picked the other up.

~

Killer slowly stood from his bed and wandered to the door-Nightmares large door was open just enough to see in.He silently crept up the hall and glanced into the room.

Error sat on the others bed-holding thin and sharp looking while Dust sat to the side with a bucket.What were they even doing? 

He opened his mouth to speak yet no words came out-only a quiet whimper.Dust rose from where he was and stretched before picking up a towel of sorts and heading outside the room with his skull down and a flat expression like he was thinking.

Killer stepped back and nervously crossed his arms-guilty as Dust came out and jolted a little when he noticed the other standing there silently."Yes?" Dust asked softly,tilting his skull to the side."How is he?..." Killer shrugged as he glanced in.Nightmare had seemingly rose but now Error was holding the bucket?

"Well he is kinda in a state of shock surprisingly-Error cant believe all it took was something as small as that to do it to him and not all the fights" Dust chuckled awkwardly as he fiddled anxiously with the damp cloth in his hands."He is taking a medicine..just not responding well to it since whatever fell on his-thing-done decent damage and quickly infected it-he will be fine within maybe a few days?" Dust shrugged.

Dust looked the other up and down before noticing how how his jacket had a new red 'stain' on its side arm.Dust eyed the other as he was still looking into the room and carefully led him away."He will be fine-though now Im worried about you" Dust mumbled as he bought the now trembling skeleton into the chilled bathroom.Killer stared at him before tightening his hold with his arms crossed and shaking more.

"Please.." Dust whimpered quietly-his eyelights burning a bright red as he stared into the others sockets with a pouting frown.It was his infamous 'puppy eyes'-if he wasn't the second youngest and also so bone-small l it would not have worked.Killer hesitated and removed his main arm only to wince as Dust slowly pulled the jacket sleeve back to reveal many new scars-each dotted with marrow from how deep they were and one across his ulna being the one pouring magic and marrow.

Dust eyed him before sighing weakly and turning to the first aid in the cupboard."It was not your fault-he done it to save you" "and he risked himself for me!" Killer whimpered-ashamed at how stupid and selfish he had been to not be paying attention to his surroundings.

"He chose to save you and himself! he had pulled that shelf over himself to protect himself" "He should have left me!-im useless to this gro-" 

"No you are not-What I did was to save you because you have potential and have yet to reach your fullest" Nightmare spoke up with a gruff voice.Error stood behind him with a flat expression though."Dust-ill take it from here" Nightmare spoke as he stepped aside the door for the other to exit.Dust scampered out with the towel in his hand and quickly went into the living room to join the others.

Killer sat on the bathtub rim,rubbing his arms with the the damp towel to clean the dried marrow.Nightmare leaned against the counter and sighed softly-staring at the other who refused to make contact.

"You are not useless" Nightmare spoke.Killer trembled as he slowed his actions-wincing slightly as the towel caught chipped bone.Nightmare took a deep breath before looking down at the other and moving forward despite his blurry vision and tired body."Dont blame yourself for what I done-I will always put you boys first no matter what.I would rather be crushed alive than have to carry my own dying child home and have to put them out myself and thats what would have happened to you if I had chose to save myself" Nightmare spoke-noticing Killers visible tremble at the word 'child'.It was his gangs favourite little comparison because of how fatherly he really could be sometimes despite being a leader and not related.

Killer wiped his sockets and trembled harder as Nightmare moved to kneel infront of him-the only way to be eye-to-eye with the other who was sitting."Its not your fault-I done this to myself for a reason" Nightmare purred softly-moving a hand to rest ontop of the others that were trembling in his lap with the bloody cloth still gripped."I want to see you reach your full potential-I want to see you one day take down Ink or finally have the world you deserve"

The other weakly shook-unused to these emotions.He still felt guilty and responsible for Nightmares current shape which looked unwell.

"If I somehow die trying to save any of yous-remember I did it for a reason" 

Nightmare noticed the stream of tears running down the others skull and the pulsating feeling of guilt coming from him.Error sat silently at the door-using his fingers to knit a small project amazingly.

Nightmare quickly wrapped the others arm up and guided him to his room-pushing aside the medicines and hiding the bucket that Error left behind."lay"

Killer slowly crawled onto the bed and laid-watching as Nightmare laid beside him and slowly drifted off due to the medicines final affect.Killer whimpered and cuddled up to the other-wincing at first at the skeletons frozen body temperature but then settling down.

What if Nightmare were to suddenly die?...somehow?


	5. ErrorxNightmare.Publicsex+Tentacles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ErrorxNightmare with dom Nighty.

Error looked around disgusted at the club.Horror had dragged them all out to Underlust to 'celebrate' Crosses 'joining anniversary' though it was clear to the two leaders that it was just an excuse to to go this damn universe for a quick fuck and drink despite Crosses innocence.Cross sat at the booth with them-sipping every now and then on the colourful mocktail as he continued to focus on his game,every now and then having the straw poke his nasal opening due to not seeing the straw and having his eyes glued to the game.

"If one of them ask to take Lust back to the castle-they will be tied down to a vibrator for the entirety of there damned heats" Nightmare grumbled as he sat-adjusting his jacket."The fuck did you even go?" Error questioned suspiciously at the others tired look."I was looking for Killer-He was on stage a while ago and I only found him just now out the back part around the corner" Nightmare rolled his eyelight and leaned back into the soft cushioning as he pulled his phone from his pocket.

"Doing what?-" "Doing shots then alcohol then even more dancing is not a good mix on someone with a light stomach" "Our anatomy is stupid" Cross muttered under his breath though his eyes still glued to the screen he had been focused on the conversation infront of him.Error snickered and rested his arms on the table before looking around.

While the club had been revamped to be more modern the distaste still lingered.The damn universe was made for sex and no other reason spawned from Inks own heat and needs.The club was just the main area for anyone to come to for a quickie hence Horror had chosen this place instead of the many other bars like Undertales."This place is gross" 

"Eh,Let them have there fun.They will feel it tomorrow"

"Can I choose where we go next time?" Cross asked quietly as he finally looked up from his screens.It was true the others had picked this place and not thought of Crosses innocence-Cross himself still uncomfortable with sex and being in this universe making him more uneasy by the minute.

Nightmare smiled and nodded-placing his phone on the table and sighing as he turned to look out to the bar where Lust and Horror were.A few other monsters lingered around the bar though non stayed for long around Horror when they saw the others intimidating look-except for Lust who hung around him like a fly to a bad smell.

"I need fresh air...this place is just too much" Error groaned before getting up and wandering to the backdoor exit.Nightmare handed Cross his phone incase the others charge went out and was quick to join Error outside.

The chill was mixed with the nice warmth bought on by the outside gas fires and surprisingly no other monsters out in the small undercover area leaving Nightmare and Error to the place by themselves.

Error done his coat up and shuddered slightly at the icy breeze that swept threw the area-leaning over to turn the fire up a little more.Nightmare noticed and purred softly before shuffling closer-pulling Error to lean against him."You dont give off much warmth,genius" Error muttered as he rolled his eyelights and cuddled into the other.Nightmare shrugged and moved to face Error-nuzzling him softly.

"You are still cold?" "My coat-thingy-is thin! and my scarf is in the wash" Error frowned sadly before snuggling into Nightmares hold.

Error sighed contently as he relaxed into the other-a tendril haven formed and messaging his shoulder as Nightmare purred lowly from above.The whole position was nice and comfortable as much as he would prefer being at home and knitting.

Though suddenly Nightmare tensed-Error pulling away confused as the others purring had stopped too and seemed more alert.Error responded by glancing over to where Nightmare was zoned in on.Though he could only see darkness and became uneasy-so many things could go wrong if they were to suddenly be attacked right now including a fire from these damn gas burners.

"What?" 

Nightmare relaxed and shook it off-struggling to focus back on the other skeleton as he looked around.Noone around for sure.

"No..I was just checking something-I though I saw someone" Nightmare shrugged it off before pulling Error onto his lap.Error yelped loudly and thrashed at the other-surprised and shocked at Nightmares sudden behaviour change.After a moment,Error paused and glanced down only to sigh softly."That-or you just realised you were in heat" Error muttered quietly.

Nightmare winced lightly.Fuck,it was too noticeable.

Just a few hours before they left his heat had kicked in and gradually harder to contain *no pun intended* to the point now he was becoming too desperate and his thick jacket was the only thing to mask the glow of his soul."I knew something was wrong!" Error hissed before relaxing back into Nightmare making him whimper softly at the weight pressed against his already strained cock."maybe"

"Was this your idea? to come here" "No!-Horror picked it,My heat just happened to start today"

Error trembled softly at the idea of Nightmare being so turned on the last few hours and yet had no reaction to it-only sat quietly and restrained himself.Though the little cover area had wooden planks with a centimetre gap between them-from a distance anyone would be able to tell the what kind of actions were happening.

"Ill be fine-Jus-Error!" Nightmare yelped as the other forced himself down harder onto the growing bulge.Nightmares breathing became ragged as he held onto Errors pelvis to hold him down so the movements and pressure would stay the same-edging him closer and closer.

Error glanced back and smiled softly-this was fun.Being a dom was fun too especially on someone as submissive as Ink who craved and obeyed.Being a bratty sub might be even more fun.

"Repeat that?" 

Nightmare rested his skull back and moaned softly as Error roughly ground himself against the other then stood up-earning a soft pitiful whine from Nightmare at the loss of pressure."Awh-you gonna be a sub?" Error sung softly as he leaned down to the other only now to notice the ominous growl emitting from Nightmare.

Within a split second Error was sat and leaned back on the cushioned seat-tendrils forcing his legs apart as Nightmare carefully scanned the area with a deep growl still coming from him.Error had to admit-the others over protectiveness was hot and to add growling to the mixture only fueled the fire inside.He silently watched Nightmare undo Errors belt then pants-every now and then looking towards the door only a few feet away then turning back to Error with the main goal of ridding of the other of pants and anything else covering the best part.

A tendril closest to Errors mouth that was holding his wrists silently wrapped around his wrists tighter,Error noticed and smiled before reaching over to lick the tendril causing Nightmare to jerk and shudder."You feel that?..interesting~" 

The tendril let go of his wrist and stayed idle in its upright position-Error using his free hand to pull it closer and stroke it.Nightmare struggled to focus-finally yanking Errors jeans off as he starred down at the glowing red pussy.Error hated using that organ but maybe this once it would prove useful.

Nightmare growled deeply and leaned down,trailing his tongue over the lips then to the sensitive ball of nerves at the top.Error gasped and whined loudly-stroking the tendril quicker before taking it into his mouth with a moan.saliva joined the mix as Error weakly choked on the thick tendril-taking it as far as possible as he bucked up into Nightmares mouth.Sweat dripped down his bones as he glanced down at Nightmare who was frantically working himself whilst still enjoying tasting the others sweet pussy.

Error let go and rested his hand on Nightmares skull before shuddering and whimpering."N...no-ill cum! not yet!" Error whimpered quietly.Nightmare pulled away-wiping away the others cum off his sleeve and purring as he moved to straddle Error.Error glanced down at the large cock-almost fearfully.Would it even fit!? Nightmare was definitely an alpha in the damn gang.

A moment later and Nightmare pushed in.Error groaned softly before moaning-the amount of liquids aiding the others snug fit.Nightmare continued to purr deeply-skull rested near Errors as he slowly began thrusting in.Error winced at the pain at first then became gradually louder as the other became more rougher-pulling all the way out then forcing his way back in quickly with a soft groan.

Error melted at the others deep voice-the groaning and quiet moans turning him on immensely as he tried his hardest to hold onto cumming.A few tendrils snuck under his shirt and explored his scarred ribs-playfully flicking the bone then messaging his sternum till flicking around his clavicle and neck.One spot made him moan and clench onto the cock pounding its way into him only for Nightmare to growl animalistically and latch onto that area with sharp teeth.

If anyone were to suddenly come outside-they were gonna have a nice image scarred into there brains for the next 30 seconds before a blaster or some attack would hit them by either of the two.

Error arched and ground his teeth as Nightmare became more frantic-basking in the oncoming orgasm as he pounded deeply into Error with every intent to feel good and release.His teeth dug further into the bone-tasting the others marrow and magic leak from the open wound made him purr softly as he pulled away and lapped at it-a new claim on Error to add to the many scars.

"I-im gonna cum!" 

Errors slightly smaller frame shuddered as he clung onto Nightmares arms-a tendril finding its way into Errors mouth as he suckled it and moaned loudly from his body spazem inducing orgasm.Nightmare picked up his pace-eager to finish and not have Error too overstimulated for later.

:He quickly gripped Errors collar and pulled him into a horribly done kiss-his pace coming undone as his orgasm hit.Error shuddered as way too much cum overfilled him making him moan and tremble-a little worried at if there would be too much-but continued to bask in the others pleasure.Nightmare breaking the kiss to scream in pleasure as hours of build up finally released in the way best possible.So many other naughty scenarios flooding his lust filled skull though he only focused on how Error continued to shake even after he had stopped cumming inside him.

Was he hurt?

"I..ugh.." "Tired?" Error chuckled softly as Nightmare took a deep breath-his cock still strained and dripped cum but mostly satisfied for now atleast."I...Might need to go home right now-this will all just come out and ruin my pants.." Error mumbled awkwardly but with a sense of humour as he swiped a finger threw the wet lips and shuddered.A mix of blue magic and purple glistened in the light before wiping it off onto his jeans as he purred softly at Nightmares attempt to soothe him with soft licks to the scarred area.The other still had a very visible bulge though the glow was now dimmer.

for now atleast.

 

"


	6. Bad sans poly.NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare and Error t-pose on the peasants.
> 
> Contains:Sixsome,*not all at once*,bdsm,masturbation,dom and sub,bratty sub,t-posing,stripping,moaning,sexual t-posing and more.
> 
> Warnings:gagging/mention of vomit

Error stretched before removing his jacket and neatly folding it aside on the table next to the tidy and neatly placed toys ranging from handcuffs to bullet vibrators.Whilst Killer and Horror jumped at the idea,it took Cross and Dust a little more persuasion to agree and give full consent to the upcoming activity.Arranging the four to sit in a line on there knees with there hands cuffed though Dust not having any due to injury.

Nightmare smiled at his work as he mixed the drink for the two youngest-just so everything ran a little more smoothly and the proper parts formed for the activities as Dust and Cross hesitated slightly.

"Remember,to stop everything-say or yell 'red' if you cant,flare your eyelight and everything will stop.You will be released and checked for any injury and will be taken out if you do not wish to continue.If something hurts too much to handle yell 'yellow' and same with eyelight.You will not be blindfolded and gagged at the same time so dont worry about either" Nightmare announced as he stirred the drink and made his way over to the two who were watching with a strong anxious aura radiating from them.

Dust opened his mouth and took small sips of the aphrodisiac-pulling away as Nightmare took the drink from him an carefully tipped little amounts into Crosses mouth.

A few moments later and his bones began to warm,his breathing picking up in an attempt to cool himself."It works-good" 

"Who you wanna start on?" Error asked curiously.Cross and Dust had become suddenly more fidgety and desperate compared to the two who were in a real heat further to the left.Killer continued to watch Cross beside him with a soft purr as the others glow could be seen clearly threw his thin clothing.Nightmare looked between the two youngest-Cross was trying hard to position himself to have some sort of friction and was failing horribly.

Dust whined softly as Nightmare drew closer though placed his hand under Crosses chin and watched the other intently.Crosses lust-filled eye lights merely starred up at him before poking his tongue out and almost kitten like-licking Nightmares thumb before feeling a sudden rush of heat and taking a little more with a soft moan.

 

"Ill start with Cross-you?" 

Nightmare glanced over at Error who was happily teasing Horror and Killer."Can I do both?" Error smirked with a insidious chuckle as he harshly scraped at Horrors formed body-a bit chubbier than the others but noone protested-he deserved to enjoy himself as long as he done the workouts.Though he didn't do them properly.Killer purred softly as Error ran a hand over the back of his skull then scraping his sharp nails back as he withdrew-earning a pained yet pleasure filled hiss from Killer.

Dust whined loudly as his bones burnt in a lust filled need-being at the same level as Nightmares crotch made him whine louder for attention.If Error could work two at once,so could Nightmare.

He refused to touch himself though instead opting to clutching his hands into fists on his lap and looking up at Nightmare with most needy expression he could muster.Crosses eyelights fizzled out as he suckled the others thumb for a few more moments before withdrawing for a deep breath."Do you need something?" Nightmare purred as he looked down at Dust who shifted himself slightly to face the leader.Cross glanced at Dust and purred softly-leaning forward to kiss him quickly not expecting the other to take him into a full tongue kiss.

Nightmare watched curiously at the reaction the two had to the aphrodisiac-anxiety was the least of the twos major worries right now.The aura filled with greed and lust.

He let the two continue-Dusts hands exploring Crosses clothed skeletal frame to occasionally rub at his pelvis or sternum for more effect.Nightmare smiled proudly before glancing over at Error to see how much he had done.Killer had a collar on-being tugged upwards to keep him off but close enough to tease-from Errors cock.Horror groaned loudly-him and Killer were the two to worry about when it came to heats as they tended to become more impatient and rougher.

Error growled loudly in response to Horrors attempt to lunge forward-his heat obviously becoming unbearable."heh,having fun?" Nightmare asked loudly as he rubbed Dusts skull below him.The two youngest below continued the making out session though growing increasingly desperate as Crosses moans had turned into a kind of whine or soft scream.

"Yeah-just gotta control Horror" "Those two are the worst for teasing.Maybe you should have done Cross and Dust?" Nightmare chuckled as he looked back down at the two.Cross pulled away-magic dripping from his mouth meaning one of them had bitten either.Nightmare sighed and quickly separated the two apart despite Dusts moaning and whimpering."Nightmare! Please!" 

Error glanced over and chuckled before returning to teasing Killer.Though working with two majorly alpha males would prove difficult it would be a fun challenge-as long as he was fully in charge.

"Wanna trade-Dust for Killer?" "Cant handle him?" Nightmare replied smugly as he admired Dusts hands struggle to not head towards his dripping pussy."Not that but it would be more fair" Error shrugged.Nightmare pondered before nodding and quickly kissing Dust-purring deeply at the others attempt to pull him closer.A moment later and Dust was picked up and Error handed Nightmare Killers leash.

Cross glanced over at his friend and purred softly,taking a new approach to Killer feeling the others dominance.He didn't care anymore if it was Nightmares dick or anyone's dick he got-he just needed it now.Killer looked up at Nightmare with an odd look before leaning forward and smirking as he rubbed his skull into Nightmares bulge making him hiss and grip the leash tighter to choke Killer."Stay" Nightmare commanded before turning and wandering to the table.

He looked at Error who had Dust sitting on Horrors lap with a towel between the two making it hard for Horror to try and fuck straight away much to his dismay.Dust had soaked the towel already from pre cum as he ground down onto Horror making him groan and whimper as he struggled to move upwards into what he desired so badly.

Nightmare admired the collection of toys before taking the bullet vibrators and one of the thicker dildos along with a thin metal rod.

Killer noticed the rod and slightly whimpered as Cross moaned loudly at the sight of the dildo-eager to have something in him."shh-patience" Nightmare purred.

He carefully rested Cross on his back-noticing Killers pleading stare at the others small body.A loud moan left Crosses mouth as Nightmare dragged the head of the dildo threw his pussy lips-collecting much more cum then expected.perfect.

Despite the dim lighting of the room and soft music Error had playing in the background the only thing the two leaders focused on were the group.Cross whimpered quietly and held in his breath as the thick head finally entered-his pussy stretching to fit the object snugly.Nightmare continued to purr deeply as he watched how Crosses pussy refused to let go,brushing roughly against the youngests sensitive walls.Killer moaned softly-his own body aching in need as his imagination ran wild from the sight infront of him not to mention in the very dim lighting-Nightmares blue glow was showing pretty well,straining in his jeans.

Cross whimpered as Nightmare sat up-a knee between his spread legs to hold the dildo in place before feeling a rope tie around his ribs then down further-resting on his clit."Night-?" "Hush,you will be fine under my watch" Nightmare purred softly.Killer whined weakly to catch the others attention and smiled shyly when he managed to do so."Ok-calm down" 

A few seconds later and Nightmare turned the dial up,his knee still keeping the dildo in place as Cross began to scream and thrash on the mattress.His small body trembling and buckling from the stimulation as Nightmare turned his attention to Killer.The other purred deeply before standing and painfully slowly undoing his zipper.Killer growled and looked up before nudging Nightmares hand away and using his teeth to pull the zipper down-soul melting at the glow from the others form.

"Pl..please-"

Cross continued to thrash and scream loudly as he managed to lightly bounce himself off and on the dildo from Nightmares knee-the sensation too much for his small body.

Nightmare yanked the leash back and tugged Killer backwards-releasing his cock with a sigh and allowing the leash to loosen as Killer lunged forward.He had been Nightmares mate for ages and knew exactly what the other liked compared to the other amateurs.He looked down and admired Killers skillful tongue-working his way up and down before lingering at the tip then taking him most way.Nightmare gasped and gripped the leash harder-wrapping it around his fist as he laid a hand behind Killers skull and forced him deeper much to Killers surprise.

He took a second to glance over at Error who was enjoying having Dust bouncing on his cock-the others pace set by Error as he guided Dust up and down painfully slowly with Horror behind him-pounding into Dust rapidly making him scream and cry out.The two youngest serving as the toys for this session.He hissed as Killer grazed his teeth over the tip-knowing full well the reaction he would get.

"Lay" Nightmare spoke up suddenly as he pulled away-cock aching and covered in Killers saliva though the other had no complaints and laid down-his own cock twitching and leaking precum as he laid back.Cross gasped in relief as the pulses were taken away though whimpered when he was carefully lifted."sit on Killers skull"

Cross stared at him confused for a moment before whimpering and crawling over to Killer and moving to sit on his knees above Killers skull.Killer used whatever possible motions he could get from his cuffed hands to work himself up-whining needfully at the sight above him.He was desperate for a taste and better yet-have Cross cum and drowning in Ecstasy. 

Something carefully pressed into his slit making him jerk."Cross-sit,Killer you know what I expect and only the best~" 

Cross shyly sat only to arch his spine and scream at the sudden wet warmth that engulfed his pussy-decently sized appendage flicking around his nub before trailing down and weakly poking at his hole.Cross shuddered horribly and slouched-struggling not to grind down on Killers skull as he looked up.Nightmare smirked as he gently slid the metal rod in and out of the others slit-Killers toes curling as he bucked up into the sensation.He and Nightmare sharing a liking for pain during sex.

Dusts hand caught his attention from the corner of his peripheral vision causing him to look over and smile-Error was having a fun time messing up Dust as much as possible.The smaller skeleton arched and struggled to move over the gag and ties from Error skillful rope tying and private bondage practise on others.Horror was pounding into Dust like an rabid animal in heat-though they kind of were just more tamed when not in heat.

Error stood over the two-using Dusts praise kink against him whilst getting himself off with soft moans in between.Pausing every now and then to hold back from cumming though when he failed and was beginning to orgasm opted to releasing onto Dusts naked body.Dusts slightly grey bones covered in sweat and sex as he thrashed threw another strong orgasmic wave.Horrors growling turned into a soft cry as he release for the first time finally-pausing deep within Dust before taking a minute to breathe.

He was especially yet to be satisfied after all the teasing.

Nightmare turned back to his two and smiled.Crosses little frame now shaking as he screamed-skull thrown back in pleasure to announce his orgasm as he rode it out onto Killers skull.After a few moments Nightmare noticed Killers frantic movements and struggling hands."Cross,come off"

Cross shakily crawled off-cum dripping from his pussy as he obediently sat infront of Nightmare."Killer,are you ok?" Nightmare asked as he was ready to take the rod out.Killer laid silent before nodding."I-need to cum..." 

Nightmare rolled his eyelight and turned to Error who now had Dust kneeling infront of him with his mouth open-lightly bouncing on a vibrating dildo whilst him and Horror worked themselves off to it.

Cross shook as his cuffs were removed-instantly plunging two fingers deep into his pussy to make up for the lose of the dildo.Killer slowly came back-sitting up softly panting as he shifted closer to Cross.That pussy was too good.

"Ah-Dust and Cross,move to the centre of the room" Nightmare spoke loudly as he removed Killers cuffs then the other two.Error frowned and stopped-following the two before getting the idea."Open-" Nightmare purred softly as he carefully pulled Crosses bottom jaw down and tilted his skull up.Killer hesitantly removed the rod and moaned-frantically jerking himself to the new sensations and freedom.

Horror gasped and came-alot more then Error had expected-on Dusts sternum and lower jaw.The others half lidded sockets making the look more sexual then it should have been.Killer was quick to follow-holding Crosses skull up as he jerked himself frantically to even rubbing his tip against Crosses exposed tongue only to have too much and suddenly spurt cum into the youngests mouth.

Cross whined softly and leaned forward-licking Nightmares cock before taking him fully only to gag and pull back."Good boy.." 

Error hissed and suddenly picked Dust up-using his strings to quickly summon a small hammock to fuck Dust in.The smaller skeletons screams bouncing off the walls as Error pounded into him with a low growl-ignoring the sweat on his skull or the ache in his magic from using so much.Dust cried out louder and held onto Errors shoulders as both orgasmed-Dusts pussy clenching tightly on Errors twitching cock.For a solid moment of cumming Error pulled away with a slight whimper and gently let Dust down and guided him to the soiled bedding.

Nightmare growled lowly as he came abruptly-his own imagination running wild of thing he would do to Cross if he could only to be too good and have him cumming into the others willing mouth.He sighed as he rubbed the rest out and carried Cross back to the bedding where Error and Horror were already sleeping.

"I need a shower so bad..." 

"Not without me~" Nightmare purred back at Error who paused and whimpered softly.


	7. ErrorxInk,semi public teasing & public masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was tired and craving some Errink gay stuff.This might be messy lmao sorry

Error rolled his eye lights at Crosses insidious giggle.Of all days for Ink to come over and not in his usual attire-he chose the day Error had been his deepest in heat.Nightmare offered to reward him if he held out for longer but hes be damned by if the end of the day he wasn't grinding against the artists ass.Killer and Cross had been especially loud about they're finding to the point of Killer now making sly jokes about Errors gaze towards Ink.

Ink glanced back and waved it off before turning back to his drawing.Cross continued watching in awe at the fine details Ink put in with close to no effort yet still making the painting look good-maybe it was magic?.Cross asked for Ink to redraw Nightmares universe as a gift for when the leader returned with his brother.Ink smiled at the thought of the two just being together whether they were fighting to either death or just having a stroll-He didn't know and he didn't care.

Cross glanced up and nudged Horror making him glance up from his work to follow Crosses gesture towards Error who was staring directly at Inks lowerhalf. "So..should I make dinner?" Horror asked loudly.Dust,who had been extremely focused on trying to paint a tree,glanced up and nodded.

"Cross,you missed washing up last night so you gotta help him and wash up" Killer hissed.This opted the group to be go there own way, Killer dragging Cross to the kitchen with Horror. Dust shrugged and stood before taking his pens and picture then hurrying out the room-the atmosphere with those two was just too awkward. Ink sighed loudly and rolled his eyelights before turning over to face Error,finally catching the others gaze but dismissed it as Error turned away quickly to 'continue painting' but onto the table and not his painting.

"Unless you are painting me,why do you keep looking at me?" Ink smiled.Error glanced up and sighed as he put his paint brush down,ignoring the new mess from the paint going everywhere,Nightmare would probably just yell at him and clean it himself later anyway.

"What,I cant look at what I own?" Ink scoffed loudly and stood,crossing his arms defensively.

"You dont own me".Error chuckled softly at the others childish pout before standing.Inks arms dropped to his side in exhaustion as Error finally came up to him,being a good foot taller meant he had the upper hand.Literally.

"Do you want to make me mad?" Ink hissed as he planted his skull into the others sternum."It makes you a better brat~" Error purred deeply as he rested his skull onto Inks.The smaller skeleton huffed and loosely wrapped his arms around Errors pelvis,basking in the warmth and safety radiating from his soul.Errors deep purring echoing his skull as he tried his hardest to get as close as possible to the destroyer.

The relationship had been going so well.Error had yet to make the announcement to the group that the two were dating but only waiting for everyone to be in a good mood-just so it wasn't taken wrongly. Error glanced down at the smaller skeleton and chuckled lightly,patting his skull.One of the many ways to rive Ink up."Aye!" "brat" "Ill show you brat" Ink hissed before stepping away before turning to a sprint.

Error chuckled and chased after him,teleporting would just be straight up cheating and he preferred to keep this little game going.Ink glanced back as he ran into the hallway-Error now only a few feet behind-he giggled uncontrollably and ran into Errors room before running into one of the closets and hiding with a big grin. Error soon followed in,skidding to a stop as he noticed Inks sudden disappearance.

Before he could even begin to become actually concerned a soft snort came from the closet behind him against the furthest wall.He stayed facing away and smiled-Ink was just too cute sometimes. He acted for a bit longer to not know where the other was,avoiding the closet completely as he checked under the bed,the bathroom then other cupboard and dramatically sighed and dropped himself onto the bed.Knowing Ink wouldn't be able to see,he used his strings to shut and lock his bedroom door,encase the others decided now was a good time to disturb the next act.

Ink giddily bounced on his feet with both hands clasped over his mouth to keep him from giggling any louder.Error could be dumb and have blank moments sometimes but this was a whole new dopey Error-he would not let this up for ages.

His bouncing slowed as Error dropped onto the bed with a soft thud and sighed loudly before moving himself to lay against the headboard. The smaller skeleton watched with slight confusion,slowly letting his hands fall with slight disappointment at the idea that maybe Error had given up completely.

Error rested his skull back with a soft groan and palmed at his pelvis-needing the magic to react quickly to make sure he kept Ink interested. Picture perfect imagery of recent sex sessions had him groan louder as the magic formed,stiffening and straining against his jeans.Knowing full well Ink loved watching just as much as he did being within the actual act.Error hissed and teased himself a bit more.The previous teasing had him already hard but now this was too much,opting to slowly grinding into his hand.

Ink shuddered as his own magic began to rapidly form.His shorts strained slightly more as he forced himself to summon thighs and a pussy to play with,if Error did get up and decide to come to the closet for something-he would get a surprise.

Surprised at Inks resilience he quickly took off his coat and shirt,leaning further back into the pillows and thrusting into his hand much quicker,it would be more comfortable to be thrusting into fake flesh rather than bone.Error hissed loudly as the need to cum already set in,jerking horribly and holding himself tight just to make sure he wouldn't.

Still,Ink hadn't come out.For a moment Error questioned actually hearing the snort but then noticed the faint glow from within the opening of the closet in his peripheral.Once again he continued to thrust into his hand much faster,taking the step further to moan softly and growl knowing Inks major weakness for any kinds of growling and grunting.The coil came back,building in his non existent stomach again as he quickly fucked himself.The darker skeleton hissed and buried his skull into the pillows,running a hand down his ribcage. Despite the weak imagination-the increasingly loud moaning from the closet had him whimper as he jerked and stopped thrusting,cumming alot more than he liked into his hand.What a shame it wasn't Ink.

Ink shuddered and covered his mouth with his free hand,other hand busy thrusting two fingers in and out of his own pussy while watching the taller skeleton fuck himself on the bed.Everything about this had a much naughtier feeling then just normal sex did,the thought of watching someone pleasure themselves while they had no idea was satisfying to Ink as he whimpered and began to moan without his own control.

Suddenly,Error had came.The others body jerking while cumming had bought Ink into a new wave of arousal-the smaller skeleton instantly bursting out of the closet-startling Error. Error jerked upwards and watched as Ink stormed over.His shorts long forgotten on the floor in the cupboard as he had summoned thick thighs that were sure to rip the thin fabric,sweat beading down his skull and tattooed bones.Error purred deeply as the smaller skeleton got onto the bed with a scowl and sat above him,quickly taking his own oversensitive cock and sitting himself onto it with a snug fit.

"Whoa-the fuck?" "Rude! You didn't check the closet!" Ink growled before sitting himself up then dropping himself down.Both moaned as Ink began to desperately bounce himself on the others hard cock,overstimulated but willing to do a round 2 so soon.Error winced and gripped Inks thighs,sharp nails digging into the tender fake flesh as his orgasm built up quickly again.

Inks bratty expression was too much,the smaller skeletons panting and whiny moans accompanied by the dripping pussy that was now grinding hard against him had Error suddenly arch up again and growl deeply as his orgasm crashed into him.Ink yelped as his small body was suddenly lifted and slammed into the bedding,wrists pinned above his skull as Error forced his legs to spread.

"You brat-I swear-" "Do it.Daddy" Errors expression changed from a drugged sexual haze to a angered scowl as he forcefully pushed himself back in.The resulting scream from Ink being worth it as he leaned over the much smaller skeleton and pounded him hard into the bedding.For sure,the bedding would need to be changed after this with the newest tears and sweat stains from both bodies.

Ink whined loudly and gripped Errors shoulders,whimpering as the dark skeleton leaned down and latched onto his neck with sharp fangs,drawing blood that trickled down Inks neck and onto the bedding below.Error hissed and bit harder as he drove himself in deeper by readjustment,animistic behaviour setting in as he lapped at the blood and clutched Inks thighs around him to bury himself as deep as possible into the others soaking pussy.

After a few minutes,Ink gasped and held onto the other tighter,eyelights unfocused as he stared at the ceiling while being fucked harder than he could ever imagine.Errors cock haven driven into him so much he was sure to have bruising later.

Just as good things come,they have to end.

"E-Erruh,Im cu-gonna cum!" Error drew away and nuzzled him softly before kissing as he began to orgasm-forgetting to tell the smaller before his own pace stuttered and came even more than the first time.Ink whimpered and collapsed into the bed,panting quickly as Error withdrew and nuzzled him all over.The smaller skeletons body wracked in shuddering as he held onto Errors hands,not wanting to let go.

"I think dinners ready soon" Ink spoke with a breathy tone and a frown as he watched Error use his discarded shirt to wipe away the sweat.Error smiled at the other with a slightly tedious chuckle and leaned down from where he was.His skull coming only centimetres from Inks abused pussy."Error? I really do not think that is a good idea!" Ink whimpered loudly as Error moved closer and flicked the others clit with his tongue.

"Its fine,my dinners right here"

"that is so gay" Ink giggled exhaustively as he threw an arm over his skull and looked up at the ceiling.Errors warm mouth pressed against the soft mound,lapping at everything whilst ignoring Inks jerking and squeals.For a male-Ink had a decently high voice but thankfully not ear piercingly high.The darker skeleton purred deeply as he moved to rest on the bed for more comfort rather than leaning down awkwardly.Glancing up,he noticed Ink biting down harshly on his finger that now started to bleed from Inks sharp teeth.

Error suckled at the smaller skeletons clit for another minute before pulling away and moving upwards,taking Inks wrist away from his mouth so he wouldn't hurt himself further.Error examined the mark and sighed,wouldn't scar but would definitely have an impact on Inks ability's."Ok,well have a shower and get dinner?" Error asked softly as he carefully picked the smaller skeleton up bridal style.

Ink pouted childishly at Error,admiring the others features now how close he was.Error seeming more tired now but kept the odd half smile he had as he bought Ink into the bathroom and rested him in the bath."Shower or bath?" The whiter skeleton giggled and lifted his arms back up,using his most forced cutest expression he could muster as he reached for Error.

"Shower it is" Error rolled his eyelights and undressed before quickly picking Ink up and bringing him into the shower.

 

Maybe shower sex felt good too?


	9. Dream/Nightmare SFW.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning:self harm

Dream huffed loudly as he glanced back at the loud ringing coming from the phone on the counter.The fourth reminder to go off to get Nightmare up and even after calling out three times and banging on his door,the elder had yet to come out for dinner.Dream carefully put the lid back over the pasta and turned to the phone to shut the echoing noise off that now rang through the house.

Enough was enough.

"Nightmare!" Dream shouted.A lump balled up in his throat as he sighed and wandered to the first step of the staircase and looked up-negative emotions polluted the area making Dream frown with concern.Nightmare did emit those kinds of emotions and shared a few himself but the dark aura looked worst than usual.Dream whimpered and hurried to turn the stove off before hurrying upstairs despite the strong blow of negativity to his positive soul.

Anxiety.Scared.Lost.

The aura became darker at the end of the hall where Nightmares room was,door ajar slightly due to Dreams recent attempts to get the other out for dinner."Nightmare,I made dinner.Please come have some" Dream spoke gently.The dark aura was too visible for Dreams liking to the point of making Nightmares room look completely devoid of all kinds of light,even the bright glowing stars the two had stuck up for his comfort seemed to be non existent.

A soft sob caught Dreams attention making him gasp and hurry forward.A small drop in HP was fine.

His soul felt claustrophobic and tight as he entered the room.

Bright purple eye lights formed and became the only light source that lit up the bed and the shaking skeletal frame.The small light also causing the sharp knife to glisten in Nightmares clenched hand.The state of shock had the elder frozen for too long before he noticed Dreams gaze cast downwards towards the knife and cry out as he lunged for the knife.

Purple magic and marrow dripped from the knife in thick drops and crashed onto the bedding as Dream held it up before throwing it away to the corner and whimpering at the liquid he could feel pooling and dripping from his hand that was clasped over his brothers wrist.Nightmare had yet to show any kind of reaction apart from a quiet sob that had Dreams soul ache.There was too much pain in this room.Too much suffering for his liking.

"Please,brother" Dream whimpered as he forced his brother up.

The other hesitated before being practically dragged off the comfort of his own bed and onto the hard floor with a loud whimper as his scarred legs gave out from below himself.Dream hurried to turn the switch on before realising the switch had layers of tape over it.Darkness of all kinds surrounded them and all Nightmare did was accept it as Dream fought to find light.

Not even the light from downstairs that made its way upstairs had an affect on the darkroom where the darkness seemed to flood out and make the rest of the hallway seem darker.

"Brother-please" Dream whimpered softly as he turned back to the figure that was now lying on the floor with dull purple glowing eye lights."You will be okay..I promise,please be okay" Dream spoke with a shaky tone as he sat in front of his twin.So similar yet so different.In the same world yet worlds apart.

Nightmare made no protest to his younger brother lifting him with ease,struggling to bring his dead weight of a body to the upstairs spare room.The room Dream had decorated and kept clean specifically for Nightmare during these kinds of attacks on himself and yet he never used it despite his brothers efforts.He felt pathetic watching his brother hold back tears whilst rushing around the room to find the first aid kit upon seeing the newest addition of scars added to his older ones.

"Why.why.why.why"

Nightmare whimpered and looked down at his own wrists with close to no concern.Those were nothing.

He noticed the marrow stain on the nice sheets and whimpered loudly as he struggled to sit himself up but proved to be a fruitless task upon losing so much magic and energy.The fussing on the bed caught the youngers attention causing him to take a deep breath to calm himself before hurrying over-he didn't want to add fear to Nightmares long list of raging emotions.Fast panicked breaths left Nightmares mouth as he fussed harder to get himself to stand only to whimper and the sudden stinging of healing magic on his wrist.

He glanced at the youngers skull who seemed to be cringing at the sight of the scars with tears streaming from his sockets but yet,still had that smile forced on his skull.

Nightmare felt his breathing begin to calm as he studied his brothers softer features.Brighter,calmer,admirable-no wonder the villagers preferred him.

"Ok..Ok" Dream whispered under his breath with soft sobs in between as he tried to relax himself.To heal the healer had to be calm themselves to produce the soothing magic.

Dreams eyelights glanced up towards his brothers and jumped a little in surprise at the others empty stare before noticing the soft glow pulsating in his sockets.Dream sniffled a little and smiled as he held the bandaid tighter around the scars.

"I told you you would be okay" 

Nightmare fidgeted slightly to get on the bed to move over as Dream joined him with the others horribly scarred wrist clenched in his healing grasp.

"Please,come eat"

The elder stared silently.His soul ached and still had alot more damage to do to itself making the thought of food seem horrible in his mind.Dream noticed the others visible cringe and frowned before pondering then continuing softly,"Want to watch a movie with me then?".

Nightmare nodded weakly before allowing the other to sit him up into a comfortable position whilst Dream fixed his wrists and healed the lighter cuts.Dream smiled lightly and carefully guided the other out of the room.Glancing down towards the elders room and sighed a breath of relief at the rooms emotional emptiness.

Nightmare was safe.

"What do you want to watch?"


End file.
